V0.8.22.115
|Related = Release Notes v0.8.22.115 |Prev = V0.8.21.110 |Next = V0.9.22.4 }} PVP.net Beta Build v0.21.48 * Fixed a bug where your previous filter option was still present when you went into champion select. * Added a Random option in champion select. * Fixed a Bug where a players mastery would not save correctly. * Fixed a rare condition causing errors with Summoner Runes. * Adjusted ELO rating predictions based on last weekends data. * Cooldown Runes should now show up correctly under stats. * Minor skin changes to the Buddy list Window. League of Legends v0.8.22.115 Champions * (Innate): Veigar's attacks steal 5 Ability Power per strike for 8 seconds. This effect stacks. * Veigar is a powerful sorcerer who specializes in fighting other mages and gaining massive amounts of Ability Power. * (Q) ** Unleashes dark energy at target enemy dealing Magic Damage. If a unit is killed, Veigar gains 1 Ability Power for a minion or 5 Ability Power for a champion. * (W) ** After 2 seconds, dark matter falls from the sky to the target location, dealing Magic Damage. * (E) ** Veigar twists the edges of space around the target location for 3 seconds, stunning enemies who pass through the perimeter for a short duration. * (Ultimate): Blasts target enemy champion, dealing Magic Damage plus 25% of the target's maximum Mana. If Primordial Burst deals a killing blow, Veigar regains Mana. * ** Area of effect increased to 330 from 300. * ** Damage reduction increased to 75% from 70%. ** Now removes all debuffs on him when cast. * ** Now properly shows up as a debuff. * ** Damage reduced to from . * ** Damage reduced to from . ** Ability power ratio increased to from . *** Enhanced ability power increased to from . ** Mana cost increased to from . * ** Armor modified to from . * ** Tibbers now dies after 60 seconds or when Annie dies. * ** Gold gain reduced to from . * ** Damage reduced to from . * ** Fixed a bug causing the particle to display on champions incorrectly. * Stats ** Base armor increased to 22 from 18. ** Health per level increased to 86 from 78. * ** Cooldown reduced to 4 seconds from 5. ** Duration of dodge proc increased to 7 from 4. * ** Ability power ratio reduced to from . * ** Movement speed increased to 40% from 30% due to movement speed soft capping. * ** Bonus armor/magic resist reduced to from . * Stats ** Base health increased to 436 from 406. ** Damage per level increased to from . * ** Movement speed increased to 35% from 30% due to movement speed soft capping. * ** Bonus magic resist reduced to 16 from 20. * ** No longer costs mana to turn off. * ** Ability power ratio reduced to from 1. * Stats ** Base attack range increased to 550 from 500 (can now get up to 730 at Level 18 with her passive). ** Armor per level increased to 3 from . ** Magic resist increased to 30 from 25. * ** Damage increased to from . ** Slow duration increased to from 2. * ** Fixed a bug that caused him to be stunned if he canceled . * ** Now triggers cooldown after 15 seconds of Pick a Card being active, or after a or is used. ** stun duration increased slightly. ** You can no longer store cards indefinitely – while you can lock a card by starting and cancelling an attack, this card will go away after the spell's duration has finished. * ** Changed to be a targeted spell. * Stats ** Base attack range reduced to 475 from 500. * ** Haste/slow increased to 65% from 60 due to movement speed soft capping. * ** No longer affected by cooldown reduction. Items ; * Combine cost increased to 350 from 300. ** Total cost increased to 750 from 700. ; * Updated tooltip. ; * No longer triggered by , toggled spells, etc. ; * Cost reduced to 450 from 500. * True sight range increased to 700 from 600. ; / / / * Now have an internal cooldown of 3 seconds (but they now work with all spells including and ). ; * Fixed a bug which caused it to not apply to owner. ; * Sight range increased to 1100 from 1000. ; * Renamed from . Summoners * Fixed a bug causing this to not work. : * Movement speed bonus increased to 32% from 28%. * Duration increased to 14 seconds from 12. * Cooldown increased to 360 seconds from 330. * Will now cancel when Stunned, Rooted, Silenced, Netted, Taunted, and Slept effects. Jungle Monsters * Damage increased to 110 from 100. * Damage increased to 110 from 90. * ** Effect changed to attacks slowing by % for 3 seconds from bonus ability power. * Health increased to 2980 from 2780. * Damage increased to 190 from 175. * Magic resist increased to 0 from -30. * Spawn delayed to 8 minutes. * Magic resist increased to 35 from 0. * Base health increased to 7260 from 6760. * Base damage increased to 550 from 500. * ** Damage/ability power bonus increased to 90 from 60. Minions and Turrets Inhibitors * Health reduced to 4000 from 4500. Super minions * Base health reduced to 1500 from 2000. * Health scaling increased to reach the current values at 30 minutes (and exceed it past that mark). * Base damage reduced to 180 from 250. * Damage scaling increased to reach the current values at 30 minutes (and exceed it past that mark). General * New Feature: AFK Detection added – If a player is AFK for an extended period of time, the player will be disconnected from the game. * Death Timers reduced to from . * New Feature: Death timers now scale up after 30 minutes, increasing death timer by 2% each minute (caps after a few minutes). * Added Client-side turning and animation blending to smooth out unit movement. * Runes: Increased the overall value of runes by approximately 30%. * New Stat per level runes are now available. * General Stat balancing. * Iterated on tooltips to make them more readable. * Stealth Skills now have a fading transparency (new art). * Fixed a bug where would sometimes lose an attack order after . * Fixed a Bug where chain missiles would end after hitting a dead target. * Increased self-illumination on player’s champion. * Allowed movement commands to work through the HUD. * Auto-attack will no longer initiate when your champion is in Brush. * Champions will now fade out when in Brush. * Fixed some crash bugs. zh:V0.8.22.115 Category:Patch notes